Something New
by Cats in the Cradle
Summary: Vartann was upset with Catherine for what she had said in the diner... Post-ep to season 11, "The List". Rated M for sexual content.


A/N: Post-ep to 11x17 _The List_. Contains sex. Overall a fluffy piece. Hope you like!

* * *

><p>He could hear her open the door to his apartment. Normally he would go to the living room, give her a kiss and maybe have some wine with her before they went to bed. This morning, however, was different. He was still upset with her, and he wished that she had gone back to her own place instead of coming to his apartment.<p>

He felt the bed shift when she lay down. She hugged him from behind, her face on his shoulder blade.

"I'm sorry."

He opened his eyes and stared at the window in front of him. "For what?"

"For what I said in the diner," she said. "I shouldn't have doubted your ability to stay professional."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I have been put in the same situation before. I know how awful you must have felt." She sighed. "I'm really sorry, Lou."

Turning around, he came face to face with her. He regretted doing it as he met her big blue eyes. Never had he been able to stay stern with her when she stared at him with that innocent look on her face. He palmed her face. "Catherine." His thumb stroked her cheekbone as he continued, "if we want this relationship to work, you've got to trust me."

"I know. I'm still learning, but it will get better. I promise." She covered his palm with hers and kissed it. "Am I forgiven?"

He tried to look serious, but he failed eventually as he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from going up.

"You're going to be the death of me," he said before pressing his lips on hers and hugging her close.

She buried her face in his chest. "So, it was new, huh?"

"What…was new?"

She played with his chest hair, causing him the slight pain that he secretly loved. "You know, seeing me outside of the office, in the middle of the day, with my clothes on…"

"Oh, that." He chuckled. "Well, I thought it would be nice if we went out together once in a while." Tucking an unruly strand of hair behind her ear, he continued, "that said, I do prefer seeing you without clothes."

Smirking, she let her hand go into his boxers and stroked his member. "Do you prefer it now?"

He gasped before closing his eyes. "How can I not when you're doing that to me?"

She sat up and removed his boxers, then she straddled his thighs and resumed stroking him with one hand, alternating the speed and the pressure while she used her other hand to unbutton her black floral blouse.

"Catherine…" He couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her arm. "Catherine, stop. I want you."

With a wicked smile on her face, she got off of him and took off her clothes, socks and finally, her underwear, before straddling him again and giving his hardened member one last squeeze. She leaned forward and they kissed passionately, then she sat up and sank down his shaft. Pleased that she was hot and wet for him already, he put his hands on her hips and guided her while she rode him. She was so beautiful moving above him, her eyes shut and her mouth half-open, making that noise she always did when they made love. Her strawberry-blonde hair reflected the sunlight seeping through the window gauze. Sweat formed on her fair skin and streamed down her cleavage.

He fondled her bouncing breasts and pinched her erect nipples, which caused a guttural sound from her throat. Her grip on his shoulders became tighter as her inner muscles did the same around his shaft and her movement became frantic. Sensing that she was close, he sat up and hugged her tightly, then started to thrust into her repeatedly as he kissed her neck and shoulders. Her eyebrows furrowed as she moaned loudly. All of a sudden, her body stiffened and she let out a small yelp. It didn't take long before he, too, reached his release and collapsed on her.

They sat there, in each other's arms, panting. Their hands stroked each other's back while they enjoyed the afterglow. After a few moments, he pushed some hair aside from her face and they kissed lovingly. He pressed his forehead to hers; they stared at each other and smiled.

"How about lunch later?" she asked.

"Today?"

"Yeah. Outside of the office, in the middle of the day, with our clothes on."

A big grin broke out on his face before he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>-THE END-<p> 


End file.
